


Who am I

by peachybunny69



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachybunny69/pseuds/peachybunny69
Summary: MODERN AU (NO ONE IS DEAD LOL)No manga spoilers-Going through a lot of changes in her life Mikasa decides to find herself sexually. With who? idk we shall see ;)I suck at summaries-- Please read :)
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman/Reiner Braun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27





	Who am I

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ff, so dont be a dick. Definitely do appreciate constructive criticism. As for the tags, theres no offical endgame pairing in mind yet. Comment what ships you wanna see bcs I'll def incorporate them into this story

She felt the man on top of her shudder and release his seed inside of her. Letting out a whimpered fuck, she pushed him off of her. After a few minutes of them catching their breath, he finally spoke. 

“Mikasa, babe I don’t know how you do it but whenever we make love it always feels like the first time. I love you”. Mikasa couldn’t help but smile hearing that. As she felt him get closer and peck her forehead she said, 

“ Reiner I love you too but I can’t be late to work on the first day.” and with that, she quickly made her way to the bathroom locking the door behind her. Knowing her boyfriend, he would try to sneak up on her for round 2. 

As she got into the shower she couldn’t help but feel a bit excited. Today was a very special day for Mikasa. It was her first day as the EIC for the company, Titan Management. Titan Management is a magazine publishing company, focusing on fashion and lifestyle. She was extremely lucky to get such a high position but Mikasa had excellent credentials. Highest grade from her graduating class, several internships, and most importantly countless letters of recommendation. Her own boyfriend Reiner Braun was able to put in s good word for her. 

As she continues to wash she feels the remains of Reiner in between her legs and lets out a tired sigh. Reiner and Mikasa have been dating for almost 5 years. They were a pretty normal couple, they barely fought, and they genuinely loved each other. They meet at a college party her freshman year, she was 18 and he was 19. Everyone was surprised to see Reiner who was such a big frat boy fully commit to Mikasa in no time. They only started having sex after a year into their relationship. Sex, Reiner was her first but she knew deep down sex was supposed to be better. Yeah it felt good but she wants the feel the rush of blood going to her head and the toe curling pleasure of an organsm. She wants to have the feeling of being an incoherent mess after sex. Over the last few years, there was only a couple of times she remembers actually cumming from having sex with Reiner. She would hear her friends detailed sex life and couldn’t help but feel jealous. With Reiner it just feels like a pump and go, they don’t even go down on each other anymore. The worst part is always doing the same boring missionary, he won’t lift her legs up to hit it at a different angle. However, Mikasa just loves him so much she just fakes it and puts up with it. She won’t let just sex ruin her relationship, and she knows he enjoys it. She hopes to one day finally marry and have kids with him. She wants to have a secured career and source of income first. Not that money would be a problem, since Reiner is a successful model at Titan Management. Reiner often begs Mikasa to move in with him and to let him take care of her. However, Mikasa has always prided herself on being self-made. Reiner lives in a luxury condo in the heart of the city whereas Mikasa lives in a more humble 1 bedroom. They often stayed at each other’s place and today they were at Mikasa’s.  
Mikasa quickly got out of the shower and blew dried her hair. Adding some makeup she went to her closet to choose an outfit. Reiner layed on her bed as naked as she left him except he now layed there with a cigarette between his fingers. 

“You better be using the tray Reiner, if any ashes land on my bed you’re buying me a new comforter”

“Of course babe, I would never dream of making you angry. Want one?” Mikasa was extremely terrifying when angry. 

“Sure” 

She let him put a cigarette between her lips and let him light it up for her. As he did this she couldn’t help but admire all 6’0 of her lover. His beautiful golden hair, nicely trimmed beard, as she looks down she couldn’t help the bush from forming on her cheeks. His bulging muscles were always nice to look at. He sensed her looking but didn’t call her out on it, he loved when she admired him. 

Mikasa herself was a work of art. Standing at 5’9 with a body from the Gods themselves, creamy white skin, silky black hair, and a gorgeous face, Reiner loved every single piece of Mikasa.  
She took a long drag of the cigarette.

“ What should I wear for my first day” 

“Anything, you look amazing in anything babe” 

“Reiner you’re not helping” 

“Stop pouting baby, let’s see….. You can wear that black skirt that makes your ass look tastier”

Mikasa blushed knowing which one he meant to put on the skirt. Picking a white blouse and black heels. Now finally ready she turned back to Reiner. 

“Are you going to give me a ride?”

“Sure just let me get dressed”

As she waited Mikasa just sat down to finish her cigarette. The nerves were finally getting to her. According to Reiner, the position she got hired for is constantly opened and closed. Most EIC don’t last long due to the CEO. 

His name is Eren Yaeger (a/n: lmao sorry had to)

He had taken over his family company when he was only 18 due to his father dying in an unfortunate accident. Since then he has been know to be extremely hot-headed and cutthroat. Know for firing people left and right Mikasa was determined to get on his good side and stay in the company. 

Jolting her out of her thoughts, Reiner appeared with his coat on and keys in hand. “Ready to go, babe?”

“Yeah let me just grab my coat and purse” 

By car it was pretty fast to get to Titan Management, only about a 15 minute drive. They sat in comfortable silence until Reiner spoke up. 

“I have a long shoot later today so I’ll have my phone off. I just call or text you tonight or tomorrow morning.” 

She just nodded since she was use to this sort of thing happening. Reiner took his job very seriously and hated any distractions. She respected and trusted him completely. 

Pulling up in front of the building Reiner put the car in park and pulled Mikasa up close to him. Giving her a slow sensual kiss, Mikasa groaned when she felt his touth gently probing for permission. Only pulling away when the need for air became too great Reiner whispered on top of her lips. 

“That was for good luck, you look amazing. I know you’ll kill it in there” 

Blushing Mikasa whispered a quick thank you and I love you. She got out of the car and watched him drive off. Turning around to face the building she slowly took a breath and brushed away the imaginary dust off. She walked into Titan Management with confidence. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

According to the email she was sent, Mikasa went straight for the elevator and to the top floor. Greeted by a secretary, she politely stated her name and asked for Armin Arlet. Mr. Arlet was actually the one who hired Mikasa. He was the Vice President of the company. Mikasa was shocked to learn that since he had the appearance of a teenager but after having a conversation with him, Mikasa didn’t dwell on his age any longer. 

“Ahhh Ms. Ackerman? Good Mornining!” 

“Good morning Mr. Arlet, hope all is well.”

“Thank you but please call me Armin, follow me please. As we walk to my office I’ll be giving you a ‘mini’ tour”. 

As they walk Armin just points out the basics of the floor, such as where the bathroom is and where to find the printer. 

Now finally in his office, they went over what was expected of Mikasa while she worked. 

“You will actually have to work very closely to Ere- sorry I mean Mr. Yaeger, due to his request. He likes to supervise any and all material before publishing. You’ll have a small office right across from his. I honestly hope you last Mikasa, you seem very promising.”

“Umm thank you. I guarantee I’ll do my best, however what do you mean by I hope you last?”

“Well, I have know Mr. Yaeger for years, and to put it in simple terms he is not easy to work with. He fires people left and right calling them ‘useless’, but if your credentials are correct meaning youre good at what you do, stand your ground with him. Don’t let him bully you. You’ll do great Mikasa and if you ever wanna vent and talk it out, come to me. Just please don’t quit. Now lets go, It’s time for you to meet the boss!”

Following him down the hallway, about to go through a set of large double doors, Armin stops and quickly points to the door from across of them. 

“Once you get your assignment, that room is your office. Feel free to decorate it as you please” 

Turning back around he pushes through one big door. 

First thing she notices is has spacious this room is, theres even a couch. Right in front of her however theres a large messy desk, stacked with papers. Theres a man sitting on that desk looking down scribbing on a piece of paper. 

“What do you want Armin, im busy” A husky, manly and annoyed voice said. 

“ Eren meet our new hire, Mikasa Ackerman”  
He looks up and mikasa swears she stops breathing for a second. 

The most gorgeous pair of emerald eyes meet her gray ones. 

The world stops.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Once again its my first so please comment with any feedback.  
> Thank you :))))))))


End file.
